A Witch and a Cat
by Singer of Water
Summary: Marnie Hemmings and Kat Jones have just joined the Team. Watch as they go on missions, deal with their regular lives and maybe a bit romance. WallyxOC and RobinxOC
1. Chapter 1

A Witch and a Cat

Chapter 1

Wally slammed his head onto his desk, groaning under his breath. He raised his head to look at his Literature teacher, Mr. Roberts, as he droned on about the Salem Witch Trials in his monotone voice. Wally looked around at the other students, noting that at least half of the class was paying attention and taking notes while the rest was zoning in and out, their eyes getting heavy. He was a part of the latter.

_When will this class be over?_ Wally thought, deciding to actually pay attention.

"The Puritans had used different tests to use on the accused to determine whether or not they were witches. One of the common ones was-" Mr. Roberts didn't get to finish as the bell rang, releasing students to their next class.

_Finally. At least I have Chemistry next. That won't be a bore._ Wally thought as he gathered up his things and made his way to his locker to swap out textbooks.

After he was done at his locker he headed to his Chemistry class, stopping at a water fountain. When he turned it on it sprayed water all over him, soaking most of his front. "You've got to be kidding me," he said, looking at his now wet pants. "Do they ever fix these things?"

He heard giggling.

Wally turned around to see a girl about his age with long brunette hair that reached the top of her back and bright brown eyes. She covered her mouth, stifling her laugh, when he looked at her.

_Now a girl's laughing at me. Perfect. _he thought, walking to Chemistry after the girl left. _Let's hope it doesn't get worse. It's Friday, Wally. You've got the weekend, which means no school, just hanging out with the Team._

Wally walked into his class to see the same girl sitting at one of the tables talking to some of the kids sitting around her.

_Has she always been in here? Then again I don't really pay attention to who's in my classes that much. Actually, I think she's in three of my classes._ Wally thought, sitting down at one of the tables, waiting for the teacher to start the class.

Dick studied the board as he copied the math problems down. People around him were whispering excitedly about something that he completely tuned out until he heard someone say, "She's our grade. I think she's from Central City."

"Who's from Central City?" Dick asked, joining in the conversation next to him.

"There's a new girl here, our grade," a girl with blonde curls said.

"Cool. Have you seen her yet?" he asked.

"Nope, but I hope she's in one of my classes. I hear she's really nice."

For most of the day, some of the freshman class talked eagerly about the new girl. Some had already seen her saying she was very friendly. One or two guys were saying how cute she was. Others were complaining that they hadn't seen her yet. Dick wasn't as excited as the others. His mind was elsewhere. He was wondering what mission he and the Team might get this weekend. He walked into his History class, still contemplating, not even noticing the new girl was sitting in the front row of the class.

Wally was leaving the boys locker room after gym and looked at the clock on the wall.

_Three. Two. One._

The bell rang. Wally whooped and hurried out of the school. He was about to take off running when he saw the girl from earlier walking across the street from where he was. She appeared to be talking but he could faintly hear her singing along to her iPod.

_Who _is _she? _he thought. _Everywhere I turn she is there. Wait, why do I care? Whatever, it's not important. Time to get to the Team._

"I think you've got a secret admirer," Robin said, laughing after Kid Flash told him about the girl from school.

"Well I can't blame her. I am pretty awesome," Kid Flash said smugly.

"Oh brother, you sound ridiculous," Artemis said. "Did it ever occur to you that you're _now_ just noticing the girl who's in three of your classes? Because it sounds to me like you've been oblivious and hadn't noticed her until now."

"She's got a point," Robin said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Kid Flash said. "Where's Batman? I want to know what mission we're getting."

"No mission today," Black Canary said, walking into the main room of Mount Justice.

"What?" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but today you're getting new team members."

"Really?" M'gann said gleefully. "Who are they?"

Just then Batman came in with two girls behind him.

_That's the girl from school! _Kid Flash said through M'gann's psychic link.

_Are you serious KF? _Robin asked and began laughing.

_Well looks like you'll be getting to know you're secret admirer._ Artemis mocked.

_Oh be quiet._ Kid flash said.

"Your new teammates, Harmony and Black Cat," Batman said.

"Hi, I'm Miss Martian, or M'gann or Megan," Megan said walking over to the two girls.

"Nice to meet you," the brunette said smiling. "I'm Harmony or Marnie Hemmings."

_That's her name, now I remember. _Kid Flash thought.

_What, are you going to hit on her since she doesn't know who you are? _Artemis shot at him.

_Great idea! _Kid Flash said with a laugh.

"So that must make you Black Cat," Superboy said.

"That's right," said the other girl cheerfully.

She looked a bit younger than Harmony. She had shoulder length black hair that was in high pigtails. Where the pigtails were placed and the shape where they were tied up on her head made it look like she had cat ears. Her outfit consisted of a black V-neck shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows, black cargo shorts, black leggings, and black combat boots. She wore a black mask that framed her dark blue eyes. Harmony on the other hand was just a bit taller than Black Cat. Her hair fell down her back and her eyes shined as she looked around the room. She wore a light blue dress with straps that crossed each other on her collar bone and dark blue diamonds going around her waist. On her feet were dark blue ankle boots.

"Do you have any powers?" Robin asked with a smile still on his face.

"I don't have any powers, but I do I have the agility, flexibility, and stealth of a cat," Black Cat said, excitement flickering in her eyes.

"What about you Harmony?" Artemis asked, turning to the brunette.

"I'm a witch," Harmony said, smiling shyly.

"What can you do with your powers?" Aqualad asked.

Harmony thought for a moment before saying, "A lot I guess. I've never really thought about that before."

"May we see some of your abilities?" Aqualad said.

"Um sure."

"You can put a spell on me anytime," Kid Flash said, smiling at her.

Harmony closed her eyes focusing her mind as Artemis argued with Kid Flash. She opened her eyes which were now glowing blue. Next thing everyone knew, Kid Flash's pants were at his ankles.

"What the," he said as he frantically grabbed his pants and pulled them back up.

"Nice underwear KF," Robin commented on the blue polka-dotted boxers.

"And that's what you get for hitting on the new team member," Artemis said as she and everyone continued to laugh.

Harmony laughed. "Sorry. The problem is, I don't have complete control over my powers. Sometimes something will go wrong or my powers fail all together," she said, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

"And that is why you'll be able to train yourself to control them," Batman said, stepping forward to the group. "We may not be able to help you control your powers, but you'll be able to train with Black Canary with hand to hand combat."

"Cool!" Black Cat exclaimed.

"What's your name anyways, Black Cat?" Miss Martian asked.

"It's a secret," she replied, giggling.

"Are we supposed to guess?" Robin asked.

"Looks like the bird will be chasing the cat this time," Black Cat said with a wink.

"Oh quit teasing them, Kat," Harmony said. "Her name's Katherine Jones, or Kat for short."

"Aw you're no fun, Marnie," Black Cat pouted.

"They were going to find out sooner or later," Harmony said, shoving Kat playfully.

"Do you two know each other?" Aqualad asked, noticing their friendly behavior.

"Yeah, Kat and I used to be neighbors in Central City," Harmony began.

"Until I moved to Gotham," Black Cat finished.

_No way._ Robin thought. _She's the new girl? Cool. _"So if you've got the agility of a cat, let's see it," he said with his signature grin.

"Okay!" Black Cat said. "Let's spar!"

"There she goes again. Always wanting to jump into things head first," Harmony said, as Robin and Black Cat began sparring with each other. "Well we can't wait to start working with you guys."

It was already dark out as Marnie and Kat walked the quiet, deserted street. Resturants were packed with people. The chatter, laughter, and music floated out onto the streets. Street lamps gradually lit up as the two girls continued on their way.

"Are you sure your mom won't mind me spending the night?" Kat asked ast hey cut through a park.

"Marnie laughed as she walked between two swings. "Kat, my mom loves you. I don't think she'd keep you out of the house, especially this time of night."

"True. Your mom is too nice for that," Kat stated as the two girls left the park and entered a new street.

The girls finally made it to a neighborhood and walked up to a two story house with white boards making up the walls, black shutters on each window, and a black tiled roof. A cobblestone chimney adorned the roof. Marnie opened the front porch door, light flooding out onto the dark road, and said, "I'm home. Kat's here too."

Hurried footsteps could be heard upstairs, a little boy with dark brown hair and the same eyes as Marnie appeared at the top of the stairs. "Marnie's home!" he shouted and ran downt he stairs. "Marnie!" he exclaimed, hugging her.

Kat and Marnie laughed. "Hey Kenny, what's up?" she said, hugging him back.

"The ceiling," Kenny joked.

Kat giggled. "We've taught him well. How's it been since I moved, Kenny?"

"Not the same," Kenny pouted as Kat patted his head as she and Marnie went upstairs. "Marnie, will you take me to get pizza tomorrow?" he called after the girls.

"Sure, Kat and I were gonna go shopping. We can stop at the arcade if you'd like."

Kenny's face lit up at the idea. "Really?" he said excitedly.

"Of course. Will you come get Kat and I when dinner's ready?"

"Yep," he answered before Marnie closed her bedroom door.

The girls stayed in Marnie's room before and after dinner. Eventually they got ready for bed seeing that it said it was midnight on the alarm clock on the nightstand next to Marnie's bed. Kat crawled into the sleeping bag on the floor.

"I can't wait to go shopping in Central City agan," she said.

"Aren't there stores in Gotham?" Marnie asked getting into her bed.

"Sure, but I haven't been able to walk around the city yet. We've been unpacking since we got the house." Kat yawned. "Night, Marnie."

"Night, Kat."

Marnie turned off the light. The minute her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was shining, the streets were crowded, it was a beautiful and busy day. People of all sorts were passing by here and there. Restaurants were packed, full of chatter and laughter. Parents hurried their children across the street, away from traffic, and in and out of stores. Mothers would push strollers, through the crowds. People everywhere were bobbing and weaving as what Marnie, Kat, and Kenny could tell.

"Where's the arcade again?" Kat asked, craning her neck over the crowd looking at the stores lining every corner of the street. Stores for clothes, jewelry, shoes, stores for clothes, jewelry and shoes, candy stores, pet stores, toy stores, and many more.

"I think it's down that street," Marnie said, pointing towards a street to their left while holding Kenny's hand.

"Can we go to the arcade now?" Kenny asked, looking up at his sister expectantly.

"I don't know," Marnie said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "You've been really good today." She winked.

Kenny laughed at his sister's joke and pulled her along the street. The arcade wasn't hard to miss. Children shouted, laughed, and ran around inside. Flashing lights could be seen and sounds from the games could be seen and music played, barely heard over all the other noises. All of this could be practically heard down a block. Kenny's face lit up at the sight of it all. Marnie and Kat laughed as he ran off after Marnie gave him twenty dollars to be turned into tokens.

"Twenty dollars?" Kat questioned.

"What? He's hardly been here. Plus, ten dollars' worth of those tokens are ours," Marnie replied with a chuckle.

The two girls walked in to find the little boy that ran off away from them when a man walked by shoving them to the side rather roughly.

"Hey!" Kat shouted after him.

He turned around giving the girls a glare making them flinch. He turned back heading outside, but not before they saw what he looked like.

He had pale skin and white hair. He was built strong; he certainly didn't look weak. He wore mostly black, although, he didn't wear a shirt under his black trench coat.

"Geez, he was rude," Kat stated with a huff.

"Wonder what his deal was," Marnie said.

"Who knows, but I know I'll beat you in Street Fighter," Kat teased.

"You're on!" Marnie said as they ran towards the indicated game.

For more than three hours the three spent at least thirty dollars on games. Kat mastered the claw machine the first go, winning Kenny a blue stuffed dinosaur. Marnie and Kat played the arcade's dance game, Marnie and Kenny raced each other in one of the many racing games, and Kat challenged Kenny to a shooting game, Kat going easy on the six year old by just a bit. All in all the three had fun and were now hungry.

"Let's go to Papa John's," Marnie suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Kat said.

"Alright pizza!" Kenny cheered.

They made their way across the street only to find that the Papa John's was on fire!  
"Oh my God!" Marnie cried.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO oo

"No this is inexcusable. I refuse to take this from you any longer! Do you have any idea who _I _am? This means war, war I tell you!" a white haired man dressed in dark clothing roared at the top of his lungs.

"I-I'm sorry man, I didn't know," the acne faced teen whimpered.

"A cheese pizza with mushrooms, pineapple, and anchovies _is_ not the same as a cheese pizza with mushrooms, pepperoni, and sausage! This is the third time I've been up here…James!" the man said straining his eyes to look at the boy's nametag pinned to his orange shirt.

Kravous Grey had been trying to order a pizza from the Papa John's across the street from where he was currently staying. First, he had ordered on the phone, but no one ever came. Then, he tried ordering up front, but they had gotten his order wrong. Now he was taking out all of his frustration and anger on this poor, uneducated teenager, who didn't know the difference between a small fish and a tangy fruit.

"L-listen dude, I'll give you a drink with no extra charge and a-" James started, but was cut off when Kravous raised his hand.

"I'm not done yet, so keep your mouth shut until I'm finished!" Kravous growled, his icy blue eyes staring James down. "I also wanted to know why little children keep coming into _my _lair! I mean, _I _bought it with my own money!" He pointed over across the street to an arcade that had been recently fixed. Kravous had rented out a room in the back of the arcade as a base while here in Central City. He had started to renovate a broken down castle that was located on a cliff near the ocean, but it wasn't finished yet, so he had to stay here for the time being.

"W-well sir, it's an arcade, um, kids go there to have fun and play video games," James stuttered, Kravous towered over the pizza boy and gave him the death glare. He stood an impressive six foot eight, so as you could imagine Kravous could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to. That, plus the outfit he wore and the way he looked screamed '_I'll kill you if you mess with me._'

He had on a black, tight overcoat with a hood. The coat was closed up by five white straps of an elastic fabric. His chest was slightly visible at the top opening of the coat, indicating that he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath it. He wore a pair of black leather pants and some wicked looking shoes, which were a crimson color and curved upwards at the ends. His skin was as pale as a ghost, and he had a long fringe that went completely over his right eye. In a sense he was a very attractive man, but he scared most people he came in contact with, so he was currently single. Kravous had no time for love anyway; he had a life goal to complete!

"So what you're saying is that my lair is linked with a child's play area?!" Kravous said through clenched teeth.

"Um…yes?" James squeaked. Kravous slammed his fist against the counter top, which made a large dent in it. James's eyes widened and he backed away slowly. "W-what a-are you man? T-that's not normal!" he exclaimed; his voice filled with terror.

"Oh me, I'm the cold shiver that runs down your spine. I'm the demon that haunts you in your sleep. I'm the killer waiting for you in a dark alleyway. I'm your worst nightmare come to life, my dear boy," Kravous paused for dramatic effect, and then grinned down at James. "I am Fear."

Moments later people were running out of the restaurant, screaming and flailing their arms around. Kravous stepped out of the Papa John's and let out a wicked laugh.

"No one messes up my order, hahahahahahaha!" he shouted, and then threw his hands up into the air triumphantly. Just as he did, the Papa John's blew up in an eruption of fire and smoke. He may or may not have 'accidentally' turned on the gas and left a burning match near it… Kravous's psychotic laughter grew louder and soon had him bent over holding his stomach. After a few minutes Kravous had calmed down and sighed, still baring a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yuki, did you see that?! Wasn't it just the funniest thing you've ever seen?" he yelled over to the arcade. A small girl with brown hair and lime green eyes ran out of the arcade, while giggling playfully.

She was wearing a short, pink kimono with cherry blossoms sewn onto it and a pair of tight black pants that went a bit past her knees. Her hair was tied up into two buns on the sides of her head. Her high sandals made a clomping sound as she ran towards Kravous. She skidded to a stop and looked up at her caretaker. Yuki Neko was this girl's name, and rightfully so. Her name meant 'snow cat' in Japanese, which matched her personality and her species. A pair of hazel brown cat ears tipped with white twitched upon the top of her head. A cat tail, the same color as her ears, swished from side to side in the back of her. She was a Neko being; a cat like humanoid who had belonged to a clan of high ranking assassins.

"Yes sir Master Kravous, I did! I was just playing Pac Man while you went to wage war against the pizza place," she beamed.

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're sixteen years old… I mean look at you, you're four foot six and act like a child!" Kravous said.

"Yeah, but being short makes me faster and more agile…right?" she sniffled and let her ears fall back.

"Yeah, sure it does," Kravous scratched her behind the ear. She purred and let out a small giggle. "Okay, enough talk we need to get to my castle before they start moving my things into it. I don't want another vase broken…they're very expensive and bring out the color of the walls," he said.

Kravous and Yuki quickly walked down the sidewalk and around the corner just as the police and firefighters arrived. Everything was going according to plan…


End file.
